


Tangential

by kaige68



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's thoughts about Walter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangential

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Word of the day 1/11/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. Also, I've only seen the first two seasons of Fringe.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

Sometimes it’s just … simply enjoyable to listen to him. The comfort of his voice, when he’s not agitated; explaining things, deconstructing things, singing. It’s comforting. It’s a comfort to listen to his mind work, seemingly tangential, then suddenly pulled together to make his point. Even when he’s only making his point to the two of us. He rhapsodizes about the most irrelevant things, but it’s that irrelevance, that tangent, that makes it all click. And it’s a joy to watch that happen. Watch the smile overtake his entire face, his whole body, when his thoughts on shortbread change science forever.


End file.
